


A kiss (on the wrist)

by vivoegoincrastinum



Series: Fandom Tropes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mating Bond, Peter is a creeper, alpha mates, derek is kind of a creeper but is more normal about it than peter, fandom trope i guess, stiles is exactly the type of brat to ruin some kind of ending when he's mad at someone, talk of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivoegoincrastinum/pseuds/vivoegoincrastinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lends Stiles a book that has actual information that is factual about werewolves, then leaves with Isaac and Scott for a full moon run. When he comes back it's too a freaked out Stiles and a much too calm Peter.<br/>---<br/>Or, in other words, obligatory "Peter wanted to bite Stiles on the wrist and what this means" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss (on the wrist)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot this existed, so. Take one on fandom tropes, maybe I'll do an A/B/O fic next.  
> Psst, is it fandom tropes or fandom cliches in this case?

Derek comes back down into the warehouse with Scott and Isaac trailing in his wake, both boys a little bruised and bloody but none the worse for wear after a good night running and play fighting under the full moon. Almost immediately as he walks down the spiral staircase the sharp stench of _fearstressconfusion_ hits him and he jumps over the edge of the staircase so he can get to the floor so much faster, Scott making a small noise behind him.

Peter sits on the couch leisurely, much as they had left him earlier that night. A book is in one of his hands—it looks like Harry Potter—but it rests loosely against one of his spread legs, the older man staring down the teen across from him. Stiles has gravitated to the wall as far away from Peter as possible, sitting on the floor in a hunched manner and pretending to read a book in his lap.

“Stiles?” Scott questions worriedly, having run the rest of the way down the staircase to step just past Derek. “What's wrong?”

Stiles' entire body jerks, head whipping towards them in surprise. _Reliefaffectionworry_ replaces the sharp scent of earlier, the teen jerkily lifting himself up as he keeps an eye on Peter.

“What did you do to him?” Derek can't keep the growl out of his voice as Stiles begins to edge towards them, glancing over at his uncle.

“Nothing!” Peter holds his hands up as if that alone can prove his innocence, “I've barely exchanged five words with the boy, nephew. He's refused to come anywhere near me since four hours ago.”

It's then that Stiles launches himself at Derek, barely giving the older man any time to react at all before the gangly teen is somehow clinging to him from behind. An effective wall, but Scott is moving anxiously beside them and growling lowly at Derek, as if it's his fault that Stiles' scent has changed to _fearangerstress_.

“Nothing!” Stiles parrots shrilly as his hands grab on to Derek's shoulders, “Nothing at all except trying to give me the Bad Touch when he was alpha!” The teen physically pulls until Derek relents and allows himself to be maneuvered over so he's closer to Scott, a hand darting out and dragging the younger werewolf over as another shield. “The literal Bad Touch, too! I thought he was just offering to turn me into one of the little pups, but nooooo, the bastard wanted me as a mate. A den mother!”

Before they had left, Derek had given Stiles one of the few useful werewolf lore books he'd found. Most of it was so Stiles would shut up with his questions and to convince Scott that he was willfully sharing information, but he hadn't expected this to come about. He knew that Peter had forced Stiles into locating Derek, of course, but outside of the teen muttering something about him being creepy and the possibility of being bitten, he'd never bothered to go into much detail. His vision bleeds red while Scott stiffens up and snarls at his side. Peter's face goes carefully blank.

“You offered to turn Stiles?” Derek growls lowly, turning red eyes on his uncle. “And you were going to claim him as your mate?”

Peter sighs, “Yes, I held the opinion then, as I still do now, that Stiles would make a wonderful werewolf. He already intuitively knows what pack is, he's intelligent and cunning, he knows how to look after everyone he counts as family, and is impeccably loyal. My wolf could recognize him as the best possible mate for a pack that was doubtlessly going to be rowdy.”

“Still do now?” Stiles squeaks out.

Derek snarls at his uncle, putting a hand behind him so he can grab Stiles' shirt and easily maneuver him even further away from the older werewolf. The amount of fear and anxiety the teen is leaking hasn't lessened any and his wolf is going insane inside of him demanding he _stopmakesafemakepacksafe_. Peter sighs once more and takes his time with placing his bookmark into his book, standing up and mumbling something about a tactical retreat. Derek watches him carefully as he makes his way to the spiral staircase to climb out, turning himself and the teen so they followed Peter's movements.

“Dumbledore dies, you fucking creep!” Stiles bites out from his hiding place behind Derek's back.

Peter freezes at the bottom of the spiral staircase, rolling his neck on his shoulders. For a moment, Derek remembers the man from his childhood. He'd seen his uncle do that a lot whenever all the kids had annoyed him enough to make him snap and just start chasing them all around and threatening to sit on them and tickle them until they peed themselves.

“Vindictive, too.” Peter sounds almost pleased as he turns his head to look at Stiles, eyes flashing yellow. “Yes, you would have mad an excellent mate.”

Stiles makes a gagging noise. It's hard to tell if he's faking or actually that disgusted—while it was entirely possible to have two alphas that weren't together in any form, like siblings or friends, his uncle was well aware of that and knew the distinction was they were called alpha partners and he figures Stiles learned that in the book. Which meant Peter literally meant mate and Stiles was sixteen and oh, dear God, he'd been leaving the poor kid alone with his uncle for _weeks_.

It's quiet as all of them watch Peter leave and then strain their hearing to make sure he's gone. Scott's practically vibrating in rage at his side and Isaac has his head cocked like he's not sure whether to be amused, disturbed, or to just leave and never come back (Derek has seen that expression enough times to usually expect the first and the last to combine).

“Huh,” Isaac says. “I guess I know what arousal smells like now that I think about it.”

Stiles makes a choked off noise, pressing in close to Derek's back and Derek tosses a glare at his beta. Stiles and Isaac are almost permanently in a pissing contest because of Scott and usually the others aren't around to see it but they both tend to have an unspoken agreement to avoid the real hurts and just nitpick and argue over small things. Usually. He'd worry about them having a serious fight more if his wolf wasn't practically urging him to roll over because of the hot body pressing against his back, still sending off anxious waves but there's a smell like freshly baked bread that lets him know the teen no longer feels unsafe. It smells like home and makes him give some thought into what Peter wanted from Stiles.

After all, there was an alpha pack in town. He wouldn't put it past Peter to manage to kill one and try to force the issue. There's no way he could be less preferable than Peter when it was something like that. Maybe he'd bring it up to Stiles when Scott and Isaac left.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr ](http://teenaroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
